


Testing, Testing

by atlanxic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton discovers an interesting new feature and decides to put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing, Testing

**Author's Note:**

> No one actually thinks MTT is binary do they lmao
> 
> Going with the erotic goo heart headcanons I've seen around, why not.

She hears the click of Mettaton's heels before ze says anything, but as usual, that doesn't stop zir from announcing zir arrival.

"Alphys, darling," ze says, and launches into a conversation that she assumes will be one sided. "I noticed a curious new feature today." Alphys sweats a bit. There are some features she's excited for zir to discover, little gifts coded into zir circuitry. Others were more self-indulgent. Maybe a bit too much so.

"Wh-What is it?"

"It's really curious, you see," zir eye is twinkling, literally, which means ze's fucking with her. She hopes this isn't going where she thinks it is. "When I touch the edge of my heart case-"

"STOOooppp!" she yelps, before ze can finish zir sentence.

"You didn't even hear me out," ze sulks.

"I know exactly where this is going and you know exactly what that function is," she snaps, bright red, not making eye contact.

"Well I have some ideas," ze says, teasing. "But I don't know if I should experiment with new functions without supervision. Aren't you always telling me off for that?"

"I'm just worried about your battery life!!" she exclaims. She didn't know she could get this flushed. "And we both know you don't need supervision for That."

"But what if I damage the new chasis you spent so much time on?" Ze's repeating back exactly what she said last week, and she should have known ze'd use it against her. "Neither of us want that, do we?"

"Well since you obviously want to show me so bad, fine."

"I really do," Mettaton replies, and sprawls across her work table, knocking her work aside in several directions. She rights a few things beside zir. Ze trails a hand up zir own leg, slowly, and it dawns on her exactly what she's agreed to. She collapses into her chair.

Zir hand brushes lewdly against zir crotch before continuing up to zir heart case. Ze trails a finger around it, not quite touching. She finds herself unable to look away. How flustered she had been drawing the plans for this particular feature doesn't even hold a candle to how she feels about to see it in action.

Ze dips a finger into the gooey cavern and lets out a soft but emphatic moan. Zir long eyelashes - are those new? - flutter against zir cheeks as ze watches zir own actions. Zir fingers stroke against the edge of the opening. When they brush over the top point of the heart, ze moans again. It's a lot to take in.

The gel covering zir true heart is swelling now, shiny and slick. Ze runs zir other hand just over the top of it, and then up zir chest. Alphys swallows. If there's one think Mettaton is good at, it's putting on a show.

Zir fingers curl deeper into the cavern, and ze lifts zir leg, drawing zir foot along the table until its bent as tight as it can. The curve of zir plump thigh catches her eye for a moment. When ze parts zir other leg, letting zir foot dangle off the table, she notices that zir crotch is damp, now.

Zir heart case is leaking, just a bit. Thick clear-pink liquid coats zir fingers. Ze arches zir back and plunges three fingers in, at the lowest angle, and moans loudly. Alphys shifts in her seat. She can see zir eyes gleam in response.

"Like what you see?" Ze asks, voice slightly strained as ze thrusts zir fingers in and out.

"E-E-Everything seems to be w-working fine, so far," she replies. She knows that's not what ze meant, but her flustered stuttering is answer enough.

"I'm glad to hear it," ze purrs. Still thrusting with one hand, ze strokes along the edge with zir other, sticking zir tongue out in concentration.

Ze reaches in a bit father, touches zir true heart, and moans dramatically. Zir back arches off the table. "Ooohhh, that felt nice." Zir moans turn to babbling. "You're a genius, Alphys, this feels amazing. Do you like my little show? Tell me how you like it, darling."

She opens and closes her mouth a few times but doesn't quite manage to reply. Ze doesn't seem to mind. Her claws are tight against her trembling thighs. Zir legs twitch as ze continues stroking zir true heart.

"Oh, baby, that feels so good," ze seems to be fantasizing about something else now, or maybe ze's just getting off on the sound of zir own voice. "Keep touching me, just like that, ohhh." Zir hips roll against the air. Pink fluid drips down zir side.

Ze reaches in to grab zir true heart and comes with a scream, legs pointed to the air and eyes rolling back in zir head. Alphys stares, transfixed, as pink fluid gushes down zir sides and pools on her work table. Ze twitches as ze removes zir hands. Lowers zir legs one at a time with an ordered showmanship she's surprised ze has the composure for. Ze sits up and brings zir hand to zir mouth. Looks her right in the eye as ze licks the viscous liquid from zir fingers. She shudders in her chair, near bursting with want.

"Did you enjoy the show, darling?" ze asks, smug and satisfied.

She tries to reply but all that comes out is an emphatic "guhh."

"I'll take that as a yes," ze replies, and hops off her table. "Have a good afternoon!"

And then ze's gone, leaving her with nothing but a pink puddle on her table and a hot ache between her thighs. It's barely a few seconds after the door closes when her hand finally slides between her legs. With that image fresh in her mind, it's almost embarrassing how quickly she comes.


End file.
